Barbie doll
by elinsa
Summary: "That was me acting reckless. That was me… inspired by a Barbie doll." Carly/Freddie. Oneshot.


**Authors Note: I was bored the other day so I ended up writing this and I made an account on this site to upload it but I had no idea you had to wait two days until you could do so. Anyway, here it is. Either you like it or you don't, but please, review! **

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine.**

I just stood there. Staring. The "painting" Spencer most recently made was interesting and utterly weird. It was hung in the hallway outside of my room. Light green wallpapers surrounded it on each side. Inside the frame, where a normal painting would have a beautiful picture of some sort, was a Barbie doll with metallic skin. The skin was made of sequins and some other metallic-like material. The background was made of dried leaves from a tree just outside of Bushwell Plaza. The whole thing is absurd but it's so much better than any other _normal_ painting. This might sound weird but it reminds me of myself. I'm the leaves in the background, the dull, dried and brown leaves. A lot of people see them but no one ever stops to make questions about how they got there.

The metallic doll on the other hand. That's Sam, Freddie and Spencer. Each and every one of them are so full of life and sparkles that attracts peoples' eyes. Their gazes linger on the Barbie doll, it's a caring gaze. They all have their unique personality that no one else even compares to. They are so _differen_t and I'm so _normal. _Normal and _boring._

I diverted my eyes from the artwork and made my way down the stairs. My thoughts were occupied by Freddie and Sam and how I want to be more like them, more different. I made a decision right then and there. I'm going to change. From now on I'll be more daring and more reckless. I'm always so careful and I always have to think twice before I put things in action. I want to live my life without the fear of striking out and that is exactly what I'm going to do. No matter how silly it sounds: I'm going to be a Barbie doll dressed in sequins.

My first mission would be Freddie. Ever since this year's Webicon I've been thinking a great deal about Freddie and me. I don't know, I guess the fan's dying wish of me and Freddie together kind of woke something inside of me. Ever since that day I've been thinking about what it would be like to be with him, and not just for a few days like last time with the Taco truck and all but for a longer time. Maybe take it one step further. After all, I said I would be more reckless, so why not? I'm not talking about sex or anything, but something in that direction. I would love to feel his hands inching up my back underneath my shirt.

On the one hand, Freddie has always been in love with me. On the other hand, I never recognized his love and at Webicon he did tell the fans that we weren't in love. But hey, to hell with it! Bold and reckless, Carly. Bold and reckless. At that moment my foot reached our bottom floor and as if on command, there was a soft knock on the door and Freddie came into my eyesight. He raised his hand in a wave-like motion and started telling me what he was doing there. My heartbeat speeded up as I inched my right foot in his direction. I crept forward to where he had stopped after closing the door.

"What's up with you? You look weird," he told me.

"One amount of reckless, coming up", I said out loud and took three giant leaps towards Freddie. I stopped with my lips hanging right under his nose and looked him straight in his surprised eyes. I swear I could hear him take in a sharp breath. Then I closed the last gap between us and moulded our lips together.

Fireworks – cheesy but also the only way to describe it – flying everywhere, butterflies – trying to escape my stomach and an electric current running up my spine. Oh lord, this was _good_. Freddie's hands travelled from my arms to my waist simultaneously as mine found their way around his neck. My hands sought out his soft hair and played with it till it was a huge mess.

He spun us around and backed me up against the door. I parted my lips, wanting more, and his tongue slipped right in. With his tongue exploring my mouth and his hands doing marvellous things to my skin, setting it on fire, my thoughts where lost to the world. My hands slipped inside his shirt and he moaned my name against my lips. This made me pull him tighter against me and kissing him more eagerly. Then his lips went on a rout to my ear and he sucked at my ear nib before starting to place hot kisses all over my throat. I whimpered softly but I didn't have the time to be embarrassed about it. Eventually his mouth found it's way back to my waiting lips. And the hot make out session could continue. His hands travelled to my thighs and he helped my legs find their way around his waist. I could feel his hardness between my legs and I was the one moaning this time. I shifted against him slightly and that really set him off. His hands where everywhere: in my hair, around my waist, cupping my face, below my butt and inside my shirt.

He walked us to the couch and he sat down so I was straddling him, kissing me all the way there. We only parted from each other once in a while to get some air. His hands came up to my face and he let his lips slow down their motion before pulling away. He looked me straight in the eyes. He blinked once, when he opened them they were a little glazed over and full of emotions: wonder, confusion, eagerness, happiness and... relief, like he had been waiting to be able to let his emotions free.

"Finally", he breathed barely audibly. "What brought that on?" he asked me a little louder with sincere curiosity.

"You know... That was me acting reckless. That was me… inspired by a Barbie doll." I said slowly and placed a sweet kiss on his nose.

"Well, then I just have one thing to say... I _love_ that Barbie doll," he said and kissed my nose in return.

**Hey, thanks for reading. I feel like I should tell you that English is NOT my first language so I won't take any offence whatsoever if you comment on any grammar or spelling mistakes, the opposite actually, please do I want to learn!  
**


End file.
